


棠棣之华

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 哈尔和弟弟的亲情向





	棠棣之华

**Author's Note:**

> 之前觉得写得太八股了就放置了，今天重看一遍还行就发出来了，不知道是不是自己标准降低了……第二章还是有点八股需要修一修。

我从来都没怀疑过我的兄弟哈尔·乔丹的人生注定超凡脱俗。  
尽管哈尔并不是乔丹家被寄予最多期望的孩子。我是说，我们共同的大哥杰克着实是出类拔萃，他不仅成绩优秀，为人处世诚恳得体，而且相貌英俊，身姿高大挺拔，待人接物彬彬有礼。杰克在学校是学生会主席，但从来没因为自己忙碌的种种事务冷落过家人，他有一种超脱年纪的成熟老道，很早时候大家就都知道他未来注定会从政。当然，哈尔也不赖，只是以大人的标准，相比我们模板般完美的哥哥，他总是过于乖张，过于离经叛道。  
当大多数人在无形的樊篱之下亦步亦趋之时，哈尔总是能打破局限与约束，做出一些出人意料，甚至匪夷所思的事。  
他的这种特性在很小的时候就显露了出来。我至今还记得他学会游泳的那个夏天，父亲还在世，我们全家去海边度假。海滨城有着西海岸最美的风景，绵长的海滩上铺着雪白细腻的沙子，高大的棕榈树矗立其上，海浪拍击海岸，冲击高大的礁石峭壁发出轰鸣，另一侧远处的山崖边生长着成片的低矮灌木和绚丽的花丛，纤巧的海鸟在空中盘旋。我和哈尔套着傻兮兮的儿童游泳圈在碧蓝的海里跃动，向对方扑出水花，孩子们遇水总是会兴奋，也缺少留神周围情况的意识，在一个大浪扑来时哈尔没防备地被掀进了水里，我和他之间有些距离，加上不会控制方向，根本没机会拉住他，只看见哈尔瞬间被水覆没，在碧波摇晃的清澈海面之下扑腾挣扎，我连忙扯着嗓子喊救命，就在附近的父亲很快赶来把哈尔捞了出来。  
被拖上岸后哈尔看起来晕乎乎的，这个不大不小的意外事故吓得我不轻，我坐在沙滩上看着哈尔哆嗦着咳嗽了半天。等清醒一点后，他又像什么都没发生一样朝我们笑，不知道是为了安慰我还是他真的不在意。我看着哈尔露出雪白牙齿的笑容，小心翼翼地问他溺水是什么感觉，他收起笑脸想了想，回答说周围很安静，能听到自己耳朵和嘴里气泡上窜的声音，胸腔像被压迫一样发疼，眼前视线很模糊，水面的光圈慢慢变黑变窄，身体像逐渐被黑暗包围。  
这个描述有点瘆人，我不禁打了个寒噤，问他：“你害怕吗？”  
“怕。”当然怕，这对一个不到十岁的孩子来说，短短十几秒钟的溺水宛如逼近死亡的领域。这是一种本能的恐惧。在我以为哈尔不会再下水之后，他却不知从哪来了一种倔强劲头，打定主意去找父亲要学游泳。  
哈尔仍然会在把脑袋扎进水下时呛水，但很快就学会了在水中漂浮和正确换气的方法，以及怎样用自己的四肢划水和踏水。  
那年的夏季，在加州海岸的毒辣阳光把哈尔晒成浅棕色后，他已经可以轻松地一次游个几百米了。  
哈尔身上有着这种执拗，不达目的誓不停步，不断地逼迫自己，一遍一遍地重复，直到他学会游泳，直到他摆脱恐惧。  
而在长大之后，他的这种执拗像是被拧掉了阀门，脱离控制无止境地疯涨起来。  
这种危险的发展是从什么时候开始的呢？我知道，所有人都知道，是在父亲去世之后。  
我们兄弟三人中，哈尔无疑是受父亲的死亡影响最深的人。不仅仅因为杰克已经成长得足够独立可以应付这样的失去，而我太小还不能完全领会悲痛的含义，哈尔他亲眼目睹了父亲的死亡，这样的创伤足以改变一个人。他几天几夜一言不发，大人们甚至担心他无法从这种打击中走出来。  
某种意义上说，他走出来了，另一种意义上说，他又没有。  
在哈尔有点精神了后，母亲带我们两个去公园散心，杰克同他的朋友们操办了一个公益项目，因而缺席了这次家庭活动。  
我走累了，坐在草坪上不肯动弹，因为换牙期被限制甜食，对其他小孩手里拿着的巧克力坚果碎冰淇淋十分眼馋，母亲这回格外宽容答应了我的央求，她去冰淇淋车排队，叫哈尔在原地陪着我。  
然而哈尔似乎有着用不完的活力，短短的一会也不肯安分一点，他很快他瞄准了这次的目标：一颗高大壮实的橡树。  
他轻盈地跳起，双手攀住较矮的树枝上，手臂一用力双脚搭了上去。  
“你在做什么啊，哈尔。”注意到他的行为后，我忍不住问道。  
“我要爬到树顶看看。”他倒挂在树枝上仰起头，倒立着的脑袋与我对视，棕色的眼中满是兴奋。  
“这棵树太高了。”我撇了撇嘴，意在劝他放弃。而他不再接话，身体以树枝为轴转了个一百八十度骑坐在上面，赤裸的小腿在空中晃荡了几下后，他起身踩在了结实的树枝上，枝干承受住了他的重量，他开始向上攀爬那棵高大的橡树，手脚并用，时而消失在树干之后，又很快出现在更高的树杈上。我目不转睛地看着他越过一个个枝杈，一点点爬到最高处，我的哥哥哈尔，在树冠的一片茂密的浅碧深翠之中笑盈盈地向我挥手，冽风吹起他棕色的头发，吹得枝桠沙沙作响，阳光通过层层树叶闪烁着色彩斑斓的绿色，他的笑声很远的高处传来，我忘却了疲惫，情不自禁站起身，为他鼓掌欢呼起来。  
然后我听见了母亲的尖叫声，回过头看见她手中的两个冰淇淋掉到了地上。  
我们的母亲焦急地喊着，快下来啊，你会摔下来的。  
哈尔愣了愣，似乎是还没完全理解为什么母亲会有这样的神色，随后马上意识到自己犯了错误，他准备往下爬，母亲又尖叫起来，别乱动，哈尔，你会摔下来的。  
大人们在树上搭了副梯子，然而哈尔爬得太高了，梯子的长度无论如何也够不到，公园这边的地形又造成了他恰好在消防车的死角，最后警方驱散了附近人群，动用了直升飞机才把哈尔从树上弄下来。  
大人们狼狈不堪，哈尔自然也受到了惩罚。  
被迫旁听了一会哈尔的训话内容我才明白，哈尔那种“天空迷恋症”又在起作用了。  
“天空迷恋症”——这是我为它所取的名字。母亲口中它是“从马丁身上继承的疯劲”，杰克则叫它“不让人省心的毛病”。  
天上有什么？云层，鸟类，天体，对我来说，没什么值得留心的。  
但对哈尔来说，他爱高处冰凉清冽的空气，爱辽阔畅远的视野，甚至爱濒临坠落的恐惧感，他阅读一切飞机的书籍，对其结构原理如数家珍，他能通过发动机的响声判断出费里斯公司那些飞机的型号，他脑子里装满了心宿二和轩辕十四，天鹰座和猎户座，昴星团和玫瑰星云，并乐于偶尔把那些知识讲给我听，因为在父亲去世之后，我是家中唯一不会因为他谈论这些虚无缥缈的事而大发雷霆或是惶恐万分的人。事实上我也并不感兴趣，我同母亲以及杰克一样从来都无法理解他对天空的狂热。天空，星星，宇宙，这些好高骛远、不切实际的想法让他成为了一个旁人眼中的古怪孩子，并因此受到责难，母亲甚至怀疑过哈尔是不是患有某种癔症，还带他去看了医生。  
一个孩子因为他的梦想而受到折磨，无论如何，这都是十分让人难受的一件事。  
如果父亲还在的话，或许能够理解他吧。  
“又挨训了吧，”趁母亲不在的时候，我推推哈尔，“以后老实点吧。”  
他抬起头，眼睛亮亮地看着我：“我第一次坐直升飞机哎！”  
“……”  
不幸的是，哈尔对飞行的渴望有多少，母亲对它的恐惧和厌恶就有多少，他被迫发誓不再去费里斯公司看飞机，这个诺言的效力只维持了短短几天，这期间他每时每刻都备受煎熬，他爱她，因此不会当面忤逆她，但阳奉阴违带来的伤害只多不少。这个家在因为他的肆意妄为而摇摇欲坠，如履薄冰的家也同时成了桎梏他的枷锁，矛盾越来越激烈，他就像一只无法被豢养的鹰隼，关在精巧的金丝笼中，我眼见他翅膀长得越来越强壮，日复一日痛苦地击打着牢笼的栏杆。  
终于在十八岁生日那天，他离家出走加入了空军。  
没有家人的支持，没有朋友的祝福，他私自做下了这个足以影响一生的决定。  
我说不清自己是什么感受，或许不满他一走了之的决绝，或许只是无奈。或许我还在钦佩他按照自己的想法生活、追求梦想。  
只愿有朝一日，他能如他所说那般用自己的双手拥抱星辰。


End file.
